Dans l'oubli
by CrimsonRealm
Summary: La perdition a-t-elle sa solution ? OS, léger VanVen.


**Disclaimer : Square Enix, Disney.**

**Note : Ecrire la nuit c'est bon pour l'imagination.**

**Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

><p>Il n'y a pas un souffle d'air. Pas de vent. Pas de brise. Aucun mouvement. Tout est immobile, désespérément inerte, hiératique, l'univers entier est invariable, inébranlable, tranquille. Tout n'est que silence, vide et solitude, et tout ressemble à un monde blanc à jamais paralysé.<p>

Blanc aussi.

Pas un blanc doux et accueillant, pas celui de la neige en hiver, pas non plus de ceux qui entrecoupent les discours et qui permettent de respirer. Un blanc lumineux, trop lumineux, agressif, violent et brutal, celui duquel on se cache et duquel on s'échappe et celui qui oblige à fermer les yeux. Le blanc qu'on fuit en toutes circonstances, même si on est du meilleur des côtés, même si on vit dans la lumière. Celle-là fait mal, elle rejette, elle n'est faite pour personne et personne ne peut se targuer de l'accueillir parce que personne ne peut vivre avec une telle lumière sans se blesser.

Personne.

Vanitas a mal de sa présence plus que n'importe qui.

Comme ceux qui vivent dans la nuit se replient à la lumière du jour.  
>La lumière le transperce encore et encore et encore de part en part, toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort, et s'il n'était pas ici, il en hurlerait. Il hurlerait tellement fort que sa voix se briserait et disparaîtrait au loin, que son corps factice se désagrégerait en une seconde en ne laissant derrière lui qu'un petit tas de poussière inutile.<p>

S'il en avait le pouvoir il en pleurerait même, peut-être qu'il en pleurerait tellement que son âme se dessécherait et qu'il n'aurait plus à sentir la douleur.  
>Mais en attendant il ne peut pas, c'est impossible, tout est impossible, tout est invivable. Il faut juste attendre encore que la lumière s'éloigne, qu'on vienne le chercher, qu'on le sorte de là, il faut juste attendre que tout s'arrête et que la douleur s'en aille. Que tout redevienne comme avant.<br>Si c'était possible.

Si seulement il avait refusé.

Si seulement il était parti.

Si seulement il avait décidé de s'en aller et de vivre.

Plutôt que de le suivre désespérément et de mourir.

Il avait accepté ses conseils, il avait obéi aveuglément à ses ordres, il s'était enfoncé jusqu'au plus profond des ténèbres sans même penser aux conséquences, sans imaginer ce qui l'attendait, sans réfléchir. Il n'avait été guidé que par cette envie de force, de puissance, de plénitude et de liberté. Il n'avait été guidé que par l'envie d'être complet, d'être quelqu'un et par celle d'exister.

Il n'avait été guidé que par ses motivations destructrices, détruire les autres, détruire Ven, détruire un espoir et détruire encore.

Si seulement il avait résisté, aurait-il connu le goût amer de l'échec ?

Cet échec qui le consume depuis l'éternité. Celui qui l'a conduit dans cet endroit sans goût ni odeur, dans ce temple du calme et de la souffrance. Il en veut à l'échec autant qu'à lui-même. Il en veut à Xehanort autant qu'à ses propres désirs.

Il pourrait s'effondrer tellement il a mal. Mais il se demande si on peut s'effondrer dans le vide. Si il y a quelque chose pour le rattraper. S'il a déjà eu quelque chose pour le rattraper et pas pour le pousser plus loin vers l'enfer.

Même les yeux fermés il voit encore la lumière, si ce n'est qu'elle n'est plus blanche mais rouge sang. Même s'il crie il n'entend rien, et le silence paraît plus lourd encore. Même s'il court il ne se fatigue pas, il ne sent pas le mouvement de l'air, pas même la trace la plus infime. Plus rien ne peut l'atteindre. C'est une punition.

C'est une punition.

C'est tout ce que ça peut être. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Pas logiques. Pas naturelles. C'est une punition pour ce qu'il a choisi et ce qu'il est. C'est ça. C'est simple. Il aurait dû le savoir. Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte. Il aurait dû beaucoup de choses.

Il devrait porter le poids de son rocher sans gémir.

Parce que c'est lui qui l'a choisi. Lui seul. Personne d'autre. Lui, c'est tout.

C'est tout, seulement lui et une punition.

« Pas une punition. Une délivrance... »

Cette voix est lointaine, légère comme une plume, faible comme une ombre, imperceptible, mais elle résonne comme si elle était hurlée à son oreille dans cette prison de silence.

D'une douceur extrême, et aussi tranchante que la lame d'un rasoir. Il voudrait parler mais il en est incapable. Pas encore. Pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite. Il lui faut du temps.  
>Il ne s'habituera jamais à la lumière. Il ne peut pas s'y mouvoir comme d'autres. C'est impossible.<p>

« Vanitas... »

C'est juste un murmure près de son visage mais il ne sent rien, rien du tout derrière lui. Il ne voit rien, il n'entend rien, il est sourd muet aveugle il ne sait plus ce qu'il est c'est tout, c'est comme ça, il n'a pas le choix, il ne peut rien faire, pas refuser, pas répondre, rien.

« Arrête. Tu ne peux pas. Tu ne peux pas t'accrocher aux ténèbres. Tu ne peux pas t'accrocher aux souvenirs. Tout est fini, c'est loin, oublié. Tu n'as plus besoin de ta peine. Tu peux contrecarrer la douleur. »

Même les yeux ouvert il ne voit pas qui parle, il ne sait pas pourquoi il parle. Peut-être que c'est sa conscience. Est-ce qu'il en a vraiment une ? Vraiment ?

« Relâche-toi. Tu n'appartiens plus aux ténèbres. On est ensemble désormais. »

Et même aveugle, même sourd, il sent tout doucement une présence dans son dos, une main sur son épaule qui avance avec lenteur mais sûre d'elle vers son cou, son sternum, sa poitrine. Juste une très lente caresse qui peu à peu s'imprime dans sa peau, dans sa chair, à travers tout son corps, comme les mots prononcés résonnent dans sa tête et dans son esprit.

Il en est incapable. Comment pourrait-il abandonner les ténèbres ? Comment pourrait-il accepter la lumière ? Lui qui avait toujours vécu dans l'obscurité ? Lui qui y avait grandi ? Lui qui y avait tout appris ?

« Tu peux oublier. Ce n'est pas impossible. Rien n'est impossible. Ce n'est qu'une invention. Tu peux oublier et vivre dans la paix et non dans le chaos. »

Le chaos.  
>Oui, c'est peut-être ça.<p>

Le vide, le chaos, c'est ce qui précède l'univers et la création, non ? C'est de là que vient l'ordre.

« Hé, tu m'entends ? »

Le murmure se fait de plus en plus pressant, tout contre son oreille, si proche qu'il peut sentir des lèvres s'y coller, les sentir remuer au rythme de ses paroles. Si proche qu'il sent même son souffle à ses côtés, et puis partout, dans sa nuque, dans son dos, sur son visage, sur ses jambes, un souffle si agréable et si vivant, loin de l'immobilité.

Oui, je l'entends. Je t'entends...

« Alors ouvre les yeux. Abandonne. Viens. »

Il ne peut pas venir ! C'est impossible, pourquoi ne comprend-il pas ? Pourquoi c'est si difficile ? Ca ne sert à rien, tout ça ! À rien du tout ! Rien ! Rien.

Rien.

Qu'il se taise.  
>C'était sa punition.<p>

C'est sa punition.

Il ne peut pas l'éviter. Personne ne peut. C'est ce qu'il a cherché, c'est tout, c'est tout, c'est tout. Alors il faut le laisser. Le laisser supporter.  
>Il est né dans les ténèbres, alors il subira sans broncher.<p>

Il y a comme un rire très, très léger qui s'envole et s'estompe.

« Tu parles trop. Tu sais... Je t'ai pardonné déjà, depuis longtemps. Alors tu peux arrêter de te faire souffrir et m'accompagner. T'éloigner du noir pour aller vers le gris. Toi et moi on peut. On peut arrêter ça. On peut trouver la tranquillité. On peut faire en sorte de trouver ce qu'on cherche. Viens avec moi. Viens avec moi »

Ces mots n'arrêtent pas de se répéter, comme le refrain d'une chanson enfantine. Il est capable de venir ? Il l'est ? Alors, pourquoi ?

La main contre son cœur remue encore, une autre la rejoint, et rapidement mais sans brutalité, deux bras se referment sur lui, l'encerclent, l'enserrent, et il se sent pris en otage...

Il y a un sourire contre sa nuque, un sourire tiède et rassurant, qui l'invite encore et encore en répétant sans cesse les paroles ravageuses qui petit à petit s'incrustent en lui.

Il en est capable ?

Il en est capable ?

Oui, bien sûr que oui, évidemment qu'il en est capable, depuis le début, comme pour tout, il en est capable.

Il se rend compte que finalement il n'est ni sourd ni aveugle ni muet et encore moins paralysé, que son corps aussi est là présent et qu'il peut l'utiliser comme il veut.

Il lève un bras et rejoint les deux autres mains qui l'accueillent avec joie entre elles, et se referment sur lui. Il lève l'autre pour toucher sa joue qui brille et qui est soudainement brisée par une petite goutte d'eau. Puis sa bouche se tord et une autre goutte s'invite, suivie d'une autre et d'une autre encore, et finalement il ne fait plus tellement silencieux.

Il faut un peu de temps - quelques secondes ou quelques minutes ou quelques heures, qu'est-ce qu'il en sait - avant qu'il ne se taise, et qu'il n'écoute que la respiration profonde toute proche.

D'accord.

« D'accord. »

Sa voix lui semble tellement ridicule lorsqu'il parle.

« D'accord...

– Tu viens ?

– Ce que tu veux.

– Avec moi ?

– Oui. »

L'étreinte se resserre un peu, puis le blanc disparaît progressivement.

Il s'éteint comme une bougie, doucement, doucement, puis l'univers semble soudain moins dangereux, moins violent, moins brutal. Plus doux, plus gris, plus accueillant.

La solitude a disparu en même temps que le silence et l'immobilité.

x x x x

Je suis perdu...  
>Dans les ténèbres.<p>

Tout est si noir. Tout est si froid.

Par terre il y a ces choses qui m'attrapent pour me retenir mais je ne peux pas rester. Il ne faut pas.

Parce que rester c'est se perdre et se perdre c'est sombrer. Sombrer dans les ténèbres. Je ne peux pas sombrer. On a encore besoin de moi.  
>Au loin aussi il y a un autre qui attend sans bouger. Comme moi.<p>

Je crois qu'il est perdu aussi.

Comme un enfant, je crois qu'il a mal.

On s'est battu il y a peu. Longtemps. Pour une fusion et pour une liberté. Lui parce qu'il voulait un cœur je crois. Moi parce qu'on avait besoin de ma victoire. Mes amis. Ils sont loin, partis maintenant. C'est dommage. Mais je ne suis pas condamné.

Je me demande s'il a besoin de moi maintenant. Maintenant qu'il n'a plus rien à faire. Plus rien à gagner. Et que je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Je crois qu'il a mal.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il voit les ténèbres lui aussi ? Est-ce qu'il les sent s'agglutiner sans cesse autour de lui, l'appeler pour venir vers elles ? Non, non, il y est déjà. Elles l'aiment.

Je crois que je suis un peu malade.

Il fait tellement froid. Est-ce que j'ai besoin de lui aussi ? Est-ce que c'est normal, que la lumière ait disparu ? Est-ce que c'est normal qu'il ne voie pas le sombre comme moi ? Est-ce qu'il voit la lumière, alors ?

Je crois que nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre pour pouvoir balayer ces éléments qui nous tuent. Pour les mélanger et pour qu'on puisse s'y sentir chez nous. Je ne me sens pas chez moi ici. Je ne me sens nulle part.

Je vais m'approcher et lui parler tellement doucement qu'il pensera à un rêve. Je vais lui demander d'opérer cette fusion dont nous avons besoin. Celle que j'avais refusée. Mais sous une autre forme. Peut-être que c'est la solution ?

Je crois que j'ai pardonné, de toute façon.

Et il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Je suis perdu, il est perdu, alors il faut qu'on se retrouve pour recouvrer la vision.

Contre lui je me sens comme complet.

Je suppose qu'un cœur a besoin de retrouver sa moitié, si terrible soit-elle, pour pouvoir battre. Peut-être qu'avant nous n'étions que des fantômes. Séparés en deux. Une opération douloureuse. Personne ne devrait avoir à vivre uniquement dans les ténèbres. Ou dans la lumière. Peut-être qu'avant nous n'existions pas vraiment.

Et aujourd'hui, que sommes-nous ?

Qui sommes-nous ?

Tout devient gris, et je n'ai plus froid. J'ai retrouvé mon chemin. Mais je ne peux le prendre tout seul. Peut-être que ça nous guidera jusqu'à la fin de l'univers. Jusqu'au réveil. Ou ailleurs.  
>Ou peut-être...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bon voilà, comme d'habitude, quand je commence sans scénario je finis sans scénario. Mais j'avais envie d'un petit VanVen et le voilà ! <strong>

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait un bail que j'ai plus posté. xD**

**Big dédi à la CYD. J'vous aime vous savez :3.**


End file.
